


The little Child

by PhibrizoAlexiel



Series: Das kleine Kind [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied Blackmail, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel
Summary: How far would one go for another?





	The little Child

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Das kleine Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127834) by [PhibrizoAlexiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel)
  * Translation into 日本語 available: [小さな子](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127906) by [PhibrizoAlexiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel)
  * A translation of [Das kleine Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127834) by [PhibrizoAlexiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel). 
  * A translation of [小さな子](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127906) by [PhibrizoAlexiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel). 



** The little Child  **

 

Hate is the outcome

Hate is the fruit.

 

I'm a litte child,

That's frightened in the dark

The alleys seem huge

And bleak

 

Like the people who linger here

It's their realm, they know it.

 

Why am I here?

The little child asks itself.

It will hurt.

It is aware.  
 

It waits for the one, who commanded it to this place.

It knows that he will come and leave it alone with them.  
 

Why do I still come?

The little child asks itself.

It looks into its pocket.

Upon the picture is the motive.  
 

They come and the first punch falls.

He leaves and the first trousers open.  
 

Why does it hurt so much?

The little child asks itself.

But it smiles as it thinks of its motive.

It's worth it.  
  


 


End file.
